coafandomcom-20200223-history
Player vs Player
1). Rules on Looting a). There is no reason to loot a player who has died on a scripted quest if that player is intending to respawn or get raised. It is in bad form to simply full loot all their gear. If a player has died (and is getting raised-not died and is respawning to their corpse), your evil character might claim an item or two, but be considerate that this player has already just lost thousands of experience points and now you're greedily stealing more from them. b). It is not acceptable to run around full-looting corpse bags during major DM run PvP events. Typically, the DMs will try to lock your corpse bags to prevent this kind of behavior, but should we miss a bag or forget--it is important to be considerate to other players who have died during chaotic and dangerous events. If your character is looking to steal and loot a specific item, simply mention it to a DM (presuming one isn't busy). c). Full looting is acceptable, but it is generally not polite or sporting. When you're not full-damage killing someone, and simply playing a mugger or thief--merely take their gold or a few items instead of everything they player had. If you had a legitimate conflict that ended in full-damage, full-looting is acceptable but maybe you can find some way to avoid taking everything that character had if they plan on returning to life like blackmailing them "I'll return your mystical Spear of Nubin, but you must swear never to cross me again or next time you shall not return from the Fugue" is a good route to take with this. d). Don't simply loot any corpse you come across, even if playing an evil character you should stop and consider the other players, there are times when you must consider the evil actions your character would take and understand that they can be detriment to the server. Stealing every item another player has while they're dead and can not even fight against you is the kind of behavior that will drive newer players from the server, and is disheartening to even older players. This is not to say you can't loot the fallen, but that you should stop and consider very carefully your actions. Taking some gold, or a couple of items is one thing--taking every single thing is often well into the realm of being a complete jerk. 2). Rules on PvP a). Do not abuse transitions in PvP by "double transitioning". b). PvP requires a legitimate reason if it will end in a PK. The DMs are the only real arbiters of what "legitimate" means. Therefore, it you're planning to kill another character, it is always best practice to contact the DMs to discuss it as far in advance as you can. DMs reserve the right to maintain your reason was not good enough and return gear, experience, and even turn back other affects of the PvP. This is why it is best to clear your plans to PvP with us ahead of time. It also affords benefits to have a DM present, which are discussed in the Guidelines for Keeping PvP Fun section below. c). No PvP that will lead to PK can ever occur in front of non-hostile NPCs, even if those NPCs are friendly to you. I.E. Lawful Good lynch mobs killing evil Banites in a good temple does not fly. If NPCs are present, a DM MUST be present for PvP to occur. This does not only cover magical and physical attacks, but bully brow-beating and threats. If it is reasonable for an NPC to intervene or react to a situation, get a DM there to witness it. Exception: - You can use PP. - Your victim and those nearby can beat the crap out of you if you are caught. - You are part of a DM Faction with policing powers. Beating up a PC in front of NPCs does not equal killing him in front of NPCs, get a DM if you intend to do that. d). When you are full damaged killed, make it realistic and don't be inconsiderate to your killer. Consider staying dead for a few days or a week, otherwise the other person is totally in their right to just kill you again and again and again and the DMs won't consider it greifing. You may also consider the fact that you DIED. This has a traumatic effect on intelligent and sentient creatures. You may actually realize, "OH SHIT, this guy can KILL me" maybe I should stop insulting his mother since the last five times he gutted me. It almost seems like reverse "griefing" since you just keep coming after them no matter what they do and by the sixth or seventh death its pretty clear that you're over-matched and should be showing a modicum of fear. 3). Guidelines for Keeping PvP Fun a). PvP should not always end in PK. Many times just beating someone once and leaving a solid threat that next time they die should be enough. If you just wanted to steal something, just subdue them and steal it. If you want to convert someone to your god, it may take more than just "Convert or Die" why not actually try to convert them first with words, by defeating them a few times to show your strength, or through a series of challenges to prove your god/philosophy is better--then if none of that works call out "convert or die". It'll be much more fun for all involved, and who knows who may wind up having their faith shaken during the roleplay that follows. Plus if you're enemies know you're loathe to kill, they will be slow to retaliate with death themselves. b). If you do decide to PK, at least try to give the other player a chance to escape and they should be aware you intend to kill them (give suspicious glances, draw weapons and threaten them, don't simply leap out of invisibility to "win" a fight). Its not fair to attack someone on FD when you know they're on SD and that the worst that might happen if your attack fails is that they SD you and leave you there then flee. They should know you planned to PK them at least so they can decide if they desire to return the favor. c). If you engage in PvP and leave some Near Death, or kill them but don't full loot. Its polite to make sure that wandering monsters don't finish off the poor Near Death guy. Its alright, even preferred despite the OOCness, make sure any near by monsters are dead and gone. d). Remember, PvP is a question of mechanics. If you engage in PvP, understand these mechanics. Realize people can transition faster than you, and may escape that way. Realize subdued characters remain subdued a certain length of time, after which they can get up to fight or drink potions. Realize there is no way to "kidnap" a player currently, or to properly enforce a "disguise", and there is no way for a player to enforce permadeath or even lengthy deaths (Although, the DMs do have a process for adjudicating situations where this comes up between players who can not agree between themselves). If you want to do anything outside the normal mechanics of NWN in PvP, you must get a DM to help with it. That DM should know what you want to have happen well enough in advance to be able to help too. This isn't an excuse to ignore someone has subdued your character and is emoting "put a sword point to Joe's throat" and jump up simply because the mechanical time limit wore out on subdual. I mean, he did subdue you and did put a sword to your throat.